


The Dream Eater

by TranscendingFiction



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Bittersweet Ending, Dream-Eating Demon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendingFiction/pseuds/TranscendingFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru Sumeragi couldn't stop having nightmares. No matter how hard he tried, how much he tried to reason with himself, the guilt kept eating away at him and the nightmares still came. He was at the end of his rope, barely able to deal with them anymore. But when a mysterious man calling himself Seishirou Sakurazuka claims he can help him with his problem, the desperate though slightly skeptic Subaru takes him up on the offer. But will the strange man actually do what he promised? Was there a price to his seemingly "good" deed? And who or what was he anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this song here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ02ePF7H9k (English Cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmOeqLHwn5g (English Sub)
> 
> I apologize for any OOCness present in this fic and I hope you enjoy~

Humans are boring. In all of my years of serving human beings, I have only met one human that really piqued my interest. Ah, but you must be wondering who I am. Well who am I, exactly? Who knows, even I have forgotten. I don't have one name, but many, and my true appearance is almost never used. Why? Well, to put it bluntly, I'm a demon. A Monochrome Dream Eater to be exact. And my specialty? Eating dreams and color of course.

Now, about that human I was talking about earlier; he was a young man, only around sixteen years of age, and he was full of grief and fear. But he was soon to take my services and it was then that I realized just how interesting he was. Now, let's get on with the story, shall we?  
\---  
_He had to keep on running, maybe he could reach her in time. He had to; she was all he had left. “Hokuto-chan!”_

_It was obvious he was too far away, but she couldn’t stay there, she’d die, and it’d be all his fault again. He finished climbing the stairs just in time to hear the bang of the gun and to see her fall, crimson staining her chest. “HOKUTO-CHAN!!”_

Subaru bolted up, his twin’s name still on his lips. Why? Why did that night ever have to happen? Why couldn’t he move past it? Her funeral had been months ago already....and so many people had tried to explain how it wasn’t his fault....but wasn’t it? He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, closing his eyes. All he could see was scarlet, his sister’s blood as she bled out and left him all alone. He hadn’t had a decent sleep since then... “Hokuto-chan...what do I do? I’m sorry, I miss you....”

“Why hello there; it appears you’re having some trouble sleeping?” He was hidden in the shadows, in the darkest corner of the room. He had been watching this boy for a while now, weeks, months even, having been drawn to him by his nightmares. Oh he was going to be the perfect customer, as long as he didn’t run away but really, most potential customers stayed put. After all, he always appeared to be someone who could ease their suffering. Of course that ideal would change person to person, but really that was okay too, he didn’t quite have a ‘true form’ of sorts, or well he did, but he had discarded it long ago and now his appearance was influenced by whatever he wanted it to be.

Subaru jumped. Who had gotten into his room and how? “U-um...h-hello. Y-yes? May I ask who you are? O-or how you got into my room?”

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing the form of a tall man appearing around his early twenties in a black suit, a red vest under it and a white undershirt with a black collar with a red gem tying the piece of black cloth together around his neck. His eyes were amber and they almost seemed to glow with a strange, but captivating light, his ears were pointed, though barely visible on the left side with his short top hat tipped slightly on his head, a red ribbon tied around it. A slightly devilish, and yet somehow, at the same time, comforting, smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. “Don’t be afraid, I’m just here to help. Seishirou the Dream Eater, at your service.” He bowed slightly, taking off his hat, revealing short but messy black hair, before he straightened up and returned the hat to its position on top of his head.

The sixteen-year-old didn’t really know what to think. What exactly did that mean? This man was a Dream Eater and he was supposed to find that comforting? But...aside from entering his house in some way without permission, Seishirou had been polite, and though the smirk had definitely been just that, it didn’t seem cruel or anything... “Um...S-Seishirou-san, I’m not sure I understand....” If he ate dreams, did that mean any? He hadn’t said nightmare eater, just Dream Eater....not that the boy had actually had any good dreams since his twin died....so did it really matter?

“You see...I can eat dreams. What kind of dreams you’re wondering? Well,” He stooped down so that he was eye-level with the teen. “Any dream you want to be rid of, I can eat it, leaving you with whatever kind of dream you desire. A happy one? Maybe a naughty fantasy? Whatever you desire, that’s what I’m here for.” It was his source of food and he enjoyed doing this; eating their dreams and then leaving his clients more or less in despair over their price. Though he never understood why they did end up in despair, for they got what they paid for, everyone gained something and everyone lost something, technically speaking of course. He spent up his time, though time was really nothing to him, and they gave up something they valued. It was simple to understand, or, at least, it should have been. But maybe humans didn’t understand the concept well because it was too complex? He didn’t see how it was, but really, he was a demon, so either his intelligence was much higher than his clients, or there was something else that only humans would truly get, maybe it was their emotions? Ah, humans were so ridiculous sometimes, letting their emotions control them and cloud their sense of judgment and logic.

Subaru had blushed bright red at the mention of ‘naughty’ dreams but looked down and started considering what the Dream Eater was saying. “Wh-what about nightmares?” Even one night of not waking up screaming for his sister to run away or do something would be nice....maybe that one night would help all the rest....

“Of course, I did say I could eat any dream, correct?” He decided to sit on the bed now; this boy was much easier to convince than the rest of his clients. It usually took a few nights before they even considered what he was saying. “Is there a nightmare you’d like me to eat? Perhaps you want me to leave you with a dreamless sleep?” That was another option the child could take, though most chose something different.

Subaru nodded. He had said that... Subaru bit his lip. Even just one night without nightmares...wouldn’t that be worth it? Wasn’t it okay to not feel guilty for one night? “I...just...just make the nightmares go away please....”

Seishirou smiled, “Of course. Let’s make a deal; I’ll cast a spell and you won’t have anymore nightmares for a few nights, and you let me eat them. Does that sound good to you?”

Another timid nod. “Yes. Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but it’s not official until you seal our deal. So,” he held up one pinky finger. “Let’s seal the deal, if you are happy with those terms.”

Subaru blinked, was it really that simple? He held his pinky finger up next to Seishirou’s regardless before sealing the deal with the pinky promise.

“Now, lie back down and just close your eyes,” he was behind Subaru now, the previous smirk he had on before having returned once again, covering both of the male’s green eyes with his hands and gently closing them. He didn’t worry about the boy falling asleep against him, for really he was actually more or less above him and not exactly behind him, and was now holding what appeared to be a pale yellow star in his hand. It was quite curious, really, for no matter what the dream, it always appeared to him in a star shape. Though he wasn’t one to complain as he opened his mouth and swallowed it whole. “Now sleep tight and forget about all the nightmares, all the bad things you once saw, for you can sleep peacefully tonight.”

Subaru could feel something, probably magic, dragging him towards sleep, but for once he didn’t feel any of the usual dread. Seishirou was going to keep his word...it was nice to know at least some people, or dream eaters if they didn’t count as people, still did.... ‘Thank you, Seishirou-san,’ was his last thought before oblivion.

Another smirk; his work here was done for the night. “Enjoy your sleep. The full moon is to rise in another few weeks; I wonder how many more times you will call on me until then.” If his previous observations were anything to go by, he’d call at least once more, but really, who could tell? With one last look back, Seishirou left the threshold via the nearby window. He would be back tomorrow night, and their routine would be repeated. It was inevitable, after all, for he didn’t go back on his word once he has made a contract and there were no refunds for his clients.  
\---  
Subaru woke up to the sun in the morning, only partially obscured by thin curtains. “I...I slept through the night...” He hadn’t had a nightmare since Seishirou had visited...he actually felt rested for once. The teen looked down a little and smiled. “Thank you Seishirou-san.” He admittedly felt a little guilty since the only way he dreamed of Hokuto was his failure to save her and her resulting death, and he had knowingly stopped that last night, but maybe he could try to just think of the happier times today then...maybe it wasn’t horrible of him to forget the pain at least at night...

“You’re welcome. All in a day’s work.” The demon had chosen to sit in the branch of a cherry blossom tree just outside the teen’s window. He found trees very comfortable, despite the popular opinion amongst humans that contradicted his own.

Subaru yelped and nearly fell out of his bed. How long had he been there?? The teen didn’t particularly mind, but it’d caught him off guard at least... “Wh-when?....”

“Hm… When did I get here? Oh just a few minutes ago.” He found the boy’s reaction amusing to say the least.

“O-oh. O-okay...um...th-thank you again...” He might as well thank him properly since he knew he was there now…

“Again, it was no problem, really. All in a day’s work.” This flustered teen was really quite amusing and, in a way, he was sort of glad that he chose him as his next client. Maybe he’d have some fun for once while doing this job.  
\---  
It was later that night when Seishirou returned, having taken off earlier to work with another client. Subaru was in his bed again, and he hadn’t quite fallen asleep yet, which was good for he had to remove the nightmare first before Subaru fell asleep in order for him to have a dreamless sleep. “Tired are you now? You know, I believe I never caught your name earlier. Perhaps you could tell it to me before you fall asleep?”

“Only a little...not as much as usual since I actually got sleep last night. A-ah, I never did tell you my name, did I?? I’m sorry, that was terribly impolite. It’s Subaru, Subaru Sumeragi.”

Seishirou chuckled slightly; this teenager was so strange, really, and again, quite amusing. “It’s fine, since I now know your name. Now, are you ready to proceed? Or would you like to stay up a bit longer?” It’s not like he could just extract the nightmare and eat it, for the drowsiness was all a part of the spell, after all.

“Um...i-if you don’t mind...w-would you be okay with just talking?” He honestly didn’t feel that tired for once, and Seishirou was really kind, and it wasn’t like he’d had anyone to talk to in a while...

This wasn’t a part of their contract, but he didn’t have anything else to do for the next hour, so why not? As long as the boy’s politeness and kindness didn’t start to become annoying, then it would be fine. “If that is what you wish for, then fine by me.” If he really wanted to, at any point during the night, he could always just eat Subaru’s nightmare and give him a dream about them talking to each other. It wasn’t that hard, and he’s done that for the more annoying clients who had requested the same thing before.

Subaru gave a small smile. “Thank you. Sorry if it’s a bother...”

“It’s no problem, really,” the demon sat down, at first it appeared as if he were floating in mid-air but then, as if it were always there, just hidden in the shadows, he appeared to be sitting on a chair. “So, what is it you want to talk about Subaru-kun?”

“U-um....” What did he want to talk about? He’d just wanted to talk the man, but he didn’t know what about.... “I...what do dreams taste like to you?” He had to admit he was a little curious...and he didn’t really want the conversation to focus on him.

“Oh?” What an odd question. Never in his time taking clients had he ever heard anyone ask him that. What did they taste like really? “Well...the taste changes depending on the type of dream, really. Usually for nightmares they taste bitter or sour, depending on the severity. Peaceful dreams, well, honestly they’re quite bland. Sweet, but bland.” Really, peaceful dreams were his least favorite to eat, although… “Hmm my favorite dreams to eat, though, are ‘naughty’ ones.” A grin and a glint in his eyes, “They’re quite...hmm...pungent in taste. Very juicy, very flavorful, like a mix between sour and sweet.”

Subaru’s face turned scarlet and he buried his head in his hands. He should have known the conversation would turn....there.....

A low, amused chuckle, “You know, you’re really quite adorable when flustered.” It was true, though he was really only saying it to see if he could get another reaction of the boy, one that was a little bit more amusing than his current one.

Subaru blushed darker; Seishirou’s laugh was really nice...but his comment! “Seishirou-san!!”

Another chuckle; definitely the reaction he had been looking for. "Your dreams, Subaru-kun, are very sour, if you were curious. But, they’re different, more pleasant than most." Actually, it was the most pleasant taste he has come by, at least when it came to nightmares.

"A-ah....given how you said nightmares tasted....that makes sense....." The other part confused him a little though. "Um...I'm glad for the second part I guess?"

Another chuckle, "Well all it means is that I take more pleasure in eating your nightmares and helping you out."

"O-oh....okay, I'm glad then. Thank you Seishirou-san." Subaru smiled at the Dream Eater. He was glad he wasn't just a burden to at least one person.

"Hm, my pleasure, though I'm not really sure what you are thanking me for. It's really no trouble.” He gains something, Subaru gains something, so he found no trouble in it.

Subaru's smile grew a little sad. "Because of exactly that. I'm not bothering you with them. U-um I'm ready to go to sleep if you're okay with that."

Honestly it was almost a relief to Seishirou when Subaru requested to sleep; he hadn't been sure how much longer this conversation could last until the topic of his origins was brought up. If Subaru knew he was a demon, he wasn't sure that the younger would make another contract with him. "Of course. Just relax, okay? I'll make the nightmares go away."

Subaru nodded, lying down. "Okay. Goodnight Seishirou-san." He wasn't entirely sure if there was a point in telling him that, but he could still say it at least out of courtesy.

“Goodnight, Subaru-kun. Sweet dreams.” Gently he laid one hand over the boy’s eyes, willing them shut as he drew out the star-shaped nightmare and, once again eating it whole. “Maybe someday, I’ll have the pleasure to eat one of your good dreams.” And, leaving those words to hang in the air for a few more seconds, Seishirou seemed to disappear from the room completely as he melted back into the shadows and was gone.  
\---  
As the bargain ran on, Subaru grew more curious about what Dream Eaters were, but he didn’t want to bother Seishirou about it, eventually deciding to go do research at the library on his own. It took a few days and he hadn’t managed to find much, but he had found various myths from different parts of the world explaining what they were. One or two claimed they were angels, but most said they were demons, several going on to explain how they eventually left their victims empty shells with no emotions left or that they would take some part of the victim’s body if they couldn’t pay. But the only part Subaru could think was possible was that Dream Eaters were demons, and so Seishirou was one. But...the man was far too kind for any of the other parts...there wasn’t a doubt in Subaru’s mind about that part.  
\---  
Tonight was the last night of the bargain, and Subaru wasn’t sure what to think....after tonight....would he be able to get rid of the nightmares on his own? Or...would the cycle just continue as if it had never stopped?

“So, this is the last night of the bargain. Are you ready, Subaru-kun? After tonight I cannot guarantee that you’ll be nightmare-free.” If anything, Seishirou was sure that he wouldn’t be, for his job wasn’t to permanently take away those dreams. Well, at least, not normally. He’s left a few unable to dream before, but as a price, nothing more. He wondered if that would be Subaru’s price at the end of this. Even if it was one deal, or multiples, it would all add up at the end, and then he would come to collect by the full moon.

The teen took a deep breath and nodded. He knew that already...he would find some way around the nightmares if they resumed. “Y-yeah. I’m ready, I know you can’t guarantee that, it’s fine.”

Seishirou smiled and sat down in front of the boy. “Alright then. Let’s proceed. Just close your eyes, and sleep.” He rested his hand on Subaru’s forehead, not bothering to swipe over the eyes considering they would close anyways. As he did so, he could help but admiring the pretty shade of green Subaru’s eyes were, how they seemed to glisten with emotion and were so full of life. They appeared so different from the time he had been observing the boy, back then they had seemed almost dead. “Mmm, Subaru-kun, the color of your eyes is beautiful.”

Subaru blushed but closed his eyes. “Th-thank you Seishirou-san.” He didn’t want this to be the last night really....if not because of the fear of the nightmares returning then because it meant Seishirou would leave. But did he have a say in the matter really? He guessed he could just enjoy this last night...

“You’re welcome.” He started to draw out the nightmare, watching as Subaru’s eyes closed, pausing to only look at the star in his hand before eating it. Seishirou glanced over at the boy, whom was now lying down against the bed. “Too bad that this may be our last bargain, but either way we shall meet again. The full moon is going to be rising soon.” He doubted the boy would last even that long without his help, but either way they would meet again. No matter if he were requested or not.

As Subaru fell asleep, he wondered what the full moon had to do with anything...he couldn’t remember reading about it, but he was glad he’d see Seishirou again.  
\---  
The next night, Subaru sat tentatively on his bed. He wouldn’t have Seishirou tonight...would it be back to nightmares? Or would the break in the cycle keep it that way? He guessed he would find out... The teen slid under the covers, hoping for the best.

_He was running again....why was he running? He had to get to someone....he had to reach her....Hokuto! She was in danger....he did something wrong, he’d messed up, it was all his fault. He had to save her before she died. He couldn’t lose her; she was all he had..._

_Suddenly he was right in front of her....how? Why was she on the ground? “H-Hokuto-chan?” Subaru took a step forward before he screamed. He’d gotten there too late again; he couldn’t save her....why?_

_“It’s all your fault you know?”_  
_Subaru turned around, he knew that voice...whose? He couldn’t see through the shadows... “Wh-what?”_

_“It’s all your fault you’re alone Subaru-kun. It’s all your fault you don’t have a twin anymore.”_

_Subaru froze. That was...._

Subaru jolted awake. “Se...” Why? Why had Seishirou been in his nightmare this time? Was even the demon going to blame him now too? Even after he’d left?

“Hm, still having nightmares I see.”

Subaru flinched. Why did he just do that? That had been nightmare Seishirou before...the real Seishirou was still kind, right? “I-I guess so.”

There was a frown present on his face now, an expression that he rarely let himself make. Why had the boy flinched? Had he somehow made his way into the teen’s nightmare? “I see. We could, perhaps, strike up another contract if you so wish.”

Subaru nodded. He didn’t want to be afraid of Seishirou, and one nightmare had already done so... “Yes please.”

“Okay. Just leave it all to me.” A smile replaced his previous frown as he sat down close to the teen. Leaning in, without warning, his lips met Subaru’s for a brief instant before he had pulled away with a smirk. “There, the deal is now sealed. For the next week or so I’ll be here to serve.”

Subaru’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burning. “Wh-why did you k-kiss me this time?” It had felt nice, but last time it’d be a pinky promise so why?

“Hm, well when you make a second contract, the means of sealing it changes. Also, I couldn’t help it,” a teasing, almost devilish smile, “You’re just too cute, after all.”

Subaru blushed darker. “A-ah....o-okay. Um...th-thank you?”

The demon chuckled, “You’re welcome. Now should we proceed, or would you like to wait for a little bit longer?” It wasn’t him asking if he wanted to wait until tomorrow, just if he needed a few minutes after the kiss.

“U-um I-I’m ready.” Part of him wanted to stay up and talk to Seishirou again, the nightmare Seishirou still bothered him, but he didn’t think he could take any more embarrassment in one night....

“Hm, are you sure?” Seishirou had heard it, the slight doubt and hesitance in the boy’s voice.

Subaru nodded. He could talk to Seishirou later, he still had a week, and already nightmare Seishirou was sounding more and more fake and not like the real one.

“Okay, let’s get started then.” Seishirou placed a finger between Subaru’s eyes, willing them to shut and drawing out the nightmare. Eating it in his usual manner, he peered down at the younger and said softly into the night air, “Goodnight, Subaru-kun. Perhaps, maybe someday I’ll get to eat more than just your nightmares.” He turned and left. Subaru may be his favorite client at that point, but he still had other clients as well to attend to.

As Subaru fell asleep, he thought that he wouldn’t mind that, if he ever had any good dreams that is.  
\---  
When Subaru woke up in the morning, it took him a moment to realize that Seishirou had made another bargain with him and he’d have the demon’s help and company for another week. When he did, a smile spread across his face before it turned into a blush, remembering that Seishirou had kissed him last night. It was to seal the deal, but still.....why a kiss?

“Are you still wondering about that kiss, Subaru-kun?”

Subaru yelped. “S-Seishirou-san!” He’d done it again, appeared out of nowhere and startled him. “I…u-um....yes.” There wasn’t really a point denying it...

The demon chuckled, sitting behind the teen, and wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. “If you want, I could kiss you again.” Though, again, he was more or less saying it for the flustered manner Subaru would react in, although part of him did want to kiss him again, which was honestly quite strange. Though he hasn’t done it much, that hadn’t been the first time he has kissed a human before and typically it left a bad taste in his mouth, but not the kiss he had shared last night.

A squeak as Subaru was pulled into the embrace. “I-I-I....What?! I-I thought that was j-just f-for the deal. I-I mean....um....” Subaru could feel his face burning and he was fairly certain his voice had cracked. Was Seishirou being serious?? Or was he just trying to embarrass him again? If he’d been aiming for the second...well Subaru couldn’t remember a time he’d blushed darker.

Another chuckle, “Well it was, but when you were thinking about it earlier it seemed like maybe, perhaps, you enjoyed it before?”

“I-I-I....Um...” How was he even supposed to respond? It’d been so quick and unexpected, but....hadn’t he enjoyed it?

“So, I take that as a yes then?” Seishirou took to resting his chin on Subaru’s head with his lips pulled back into a smirk. The boy really was quite amusing.

“U-um...y-yes??” He managed to squeak out.

“Mmm. So now that I know you enjoyed it, I’ll repeat my original question. Would you like me to kiss you again?”

“I-I don’t know??” Part of him wanted Seishirou to kiss him again, but the other part was sure he’d probably pass out if he was kissed again out of sheer embarrassment if nothing else.

“Well, once you know come tell me. After all, I _am_ at your service.” He wasn’t holding Subaru now, or sitting behind him, rather standing in front of him, slightly bowed like he had been when he first introduced himself, though the grin on his face and how he held himself was much more teasing.

“I....y-y-yes.” Subaru looked down as he said this, pretty sure he’d end up with a permanent blush by now, but if it was because of Seishirou....was it really that bad?

A smirk as the demon slid over so that his face was barely an inch apart from Subaru’s. “Hm? Subaru-kun, look at me. Isn’t it rather impolite to look away from the person you’re talking too?”

Subaru looked up, realizing what Seishirou had said was true but yelped when he saw how close he’d gotten. “I-I s-said ye-yes....”

“I know.” Seishirou bridged the gap between Subaru’s and his lips. The boy’s lips were soft against his, and quite warm and sweet. He almost didn’t want to break away, but he knew that, unlike himself, Subaru actually needed to breathe at some point, so with hidden hesitance, he pulled away. “Hm, how was that? Did you enjoy that one as well?”

Subaru's blush, which had just started to fade was back entirely, face a bright crimson. "I... Y...yes." He managed to get out. With how lightheaded he felt, he was surprised he even slightly coherent.

A slight chuckle, “That’s good then.” He withdrew then, he couldn’t linger there much longer. “I’m sorry to say this Subaru-kun, but I have to take my leave soon.”

“A-alright.” Subaru couldn’t say he was happy about it, but he knew Seishirou had other clients. “U-um...j-just try to come back as soon as you can?” He wondered if he was selfish or if he just sounded needy for requesting that...

A gentle smile instead of his usual smirk, “Of course,” and then he was gone.  
Subaru bit his lip. What did he do until Seishirou came back? Maybe...he might as well...it wasn’t like he had anything else to do... He sighed, he didn’t think it was likely Seishirou would kiss him a third time, but in case he did, he wanted to be able to do it properly this time, so it’d be off to the library again it seemed.

Once at the library, Subaru blushed lightly. Where was he even supposed to look for a book on kissing? He couldn’t ask one of the librarians or something, he’d die of embarrassment...maybe he could just find something close and hopefully it’d be nearby?

It took him a little while, but he found a section that seemed to at least have some books that may help... He chose one at random and started reading. Odd....it didn’t really seem to be much of a how to book or anything, but it seemed at least fairly descriptive...maybe that would be enough, and it was actually two males as well. Though he wasn’t sure that mattered with kissing. As he continued reading though, the book seemed to go past just kissing and he could feel his blush coming back. What was he reading? This was way past kissing now....

“Oh, Subaru-kun, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing. Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve given you a wonderful dream about it.” The voice was teasing as the words were murmured into Subaru’s ear.

Subaru gave a loud yelp before raising one hand to cover his mouth. That’d been really loud for a library... “S-Se-Seishirou-s-san! I-I, n-no. I-I was. Um. I-I,” How did he explain this without making it worse?? “W-w-wait...I-I d-don’t w-want a dream about th-that!!” Once again his cheeks were painted crimson with an embarrassed blush.

“Oh? Then what were you doing?”

“I-I...I w-was t-trying to research s-something...” He looked to the side, this was so embarrassing....the fact that he’d found a book like that to begin with....

“And? What were you researching that would lead you to read a book like this?” Seishirou had his arms wrapped around the teen’s waist now, despite how many people were now surely staring at them.

“I-I didn’t r-realize what t-type of book it w-was until r-right before y-you got here. B-but, u-um....I-I was trying to look up h-how....h-how to k-k-kiss.” Could the ground just swallow him? Seishirou’s arms around him felt nice, but he was sure there were stares, and outside of that, even if they were at his home, this was embarrassing to talk about.

“Oh, how to kiss, huh? Well you could read this book,” He pulled a book off the shelf and held it in front of Subaru before returning it to where it belonged while snaking his way around the male so that he was standing in front of him, oh so very close, “or perhaps you want me to demonstrate the proper way to kiss, hm?”

All Subaru managed as a reply was a small squeak. How was he supposed to be able to respond to that?

“Hm? What is it?” His grin was teasing and amused, ah this boy…

“I-I...” It’d be easier to just read a book right? But now Seishirou knew what he was reading...and the prospect of Seishirou ‘demonstrating’ sounded nice, but he doubted he it would actually help him between his embarrassment and with how lightheaded Seishirou’s kisses left him.

“Well?” This was more amusing than he thought it was going to be. Maybe Subaru would say yes to the demonstration? He’d like it if he did honestly.

Subaru whimpered. What was he supposed to choose? “U-um....I-I guess th-the latter option?”

His grin widened. “Oh? Good choice.” Seishirou leaned down, his lips brushing against Subaru’s, not caring about the people that were surely looking at them, before pulling away again. “Was that good or do you need me to demonstrate again?”

Subaru blushed darker, Seishirou knew the answer to that, he knew the demon was teasing him. “Y-you know the answer to that...” That had actually been the briefest kiss Seishirou had given him.

“Oh, so I _do_ need to demonstrate again?” A smirk, oh how he was enjoying this.

Subaru gave a minute nod. He wasn’t sure if he could vocalize it without stuttering or it coming out a whimper. The older _knew_ that, why did he have to continue teasing him about it?

“Alright then.” He leaned down again, this time letting the kiss linger once their lips met. This time Seishirou added a slight force to it, pushing against the boy’s lips slightly, not breaking away until a few more seconds had past and almost everyone in their general area was more or less staring at them, or at least sneaking glances. But Seishirou paid them no mind, leaning in again to whisper in a low tone, “Maybe next time you should try and initiate the kiss, maybe see what you have learned from my ‘demonstrations’.”

Subaru nodded before he realized what Seishirou had said. “W-wait....I-I um....” He could try maybe, but what if he messed up? Was it possible to mess up a kiss? “I-I...wh-what if I mess up??”

“Oh? I’m sure you won’t and even if you do, well, I’ll still enjoy it. So come on, don’t be afraid and try?”

Subaru looked down at the carpet in the library, biting his lip. Could he do it? Despite what Seishirou said, he was pretty sure he would mess up...but....maybe he could try.... He glanced up at the older before deciding. It’d be embarrassing, but he’d try. He went on his toes as Seishirou was a few inches taller, shyly resting a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t lose his balance before he touched Seishirou’s lips with his own, trying to gently add a little force as Seishirou had, then quickly pulled away, embarrassed he’d even been able to do that much.

“Oh, why did you stop? You were doing so well.” Seishirou pulled the boy closer to him so that he was pressed closely to his body.

“I-I....I don’t know?? U-um....I-I do have a question though Seishirou-san. C-could we please leave?” The instant he’d pulled away he had remembered they were in the library....and he had also realized how many people were staring.... Maybe he’d be able to try again if they weren’t in public? Just...all of the attention was starting to make him shyer than usual and it made him all the more thankful he didn’t ever really talk to that many people...it was easier to deal with than someone he knew catching him like this.

“Of course,” it came out more as a slight chuckle at the raven-haired boy’s apparent embarrassment, “as you wish.” Then, without warning, he scooped the flustered teen up into his arms and started towards the entrance of the library.

Subaru yelped, managing to keep it quiet. Once he noticed all the stares though, he just clutched at Seishirou’s suit jacket, hiding his burning face as best as he could in it.  
Seishirou held back another chuckle as he finally made it out the door. “You can look now Subaru-kun.”

Subaru gave a shy glance, happy to be out of there. “Th-thank you Seishirou-san.”

“No problem.” It was quite warm outside, but at least the walk wasn’t too far and it wasn’t like the heat bothered him anyways.

“U-um....a-also you can set me down...” Seishirou was still carrying him...he wasn’t sure if he was heavy or not, and Seishirou was a demon anyways, if that made a difference, but still....

“Hm...I don’t think I will, unless you want me too of course.” He was content with carrying the boy; it was no problem for him, after all.

“I-I just wasn’t sure i-if it was a bother to you....i-if it’s not, th-then I’m okay with being carried.”

“No it’s not a bother. I picked you up willingly, after all.” It was true; Subaru had only asked if they could leave, he didn’t ask to be carried.

“O-okay. True...” Seishirou had chosen to pick him up....as long as he wasn’t being a burden to Seishirou it was okay with him to be carried.

Soon they arrived back at Subaru’s house, and once they did so the demon set his client down. “I hope you don’t mind, but I must take my leave now. However later I have a very important topic I need to discuss with you.” It was, of course, going to be a discussion about Subaru’s fee and what it should be, but even now he already had an idea of what it would be.

Subaru nodded. “A-alright. U-um I-I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Naturally.” And so he turned and took his leave.  
\---  
Subaru sat on his bed, waiting for Seishirou. What did the man want to talk to him about? Maybe he’d clarify the full moon thing that he had mentioned before? Or maybe something related to Dream Eaters taking people’s limbs or whatever.... He shivered slightly. That part was still disturbing, what did limbs have to do with dreams even?

“So, are you ready to talk? It won’t take long.” Seishirou was standing by Subaru’s bed, his hands behind his back and smiling calmly.

Subaru jumped but nodded, a little hesitantly. Seishirou was being calm and it was a little odd. “Yeah, of course. Um....w-welcome back as well Seishirou-san.”

“Thank you. Now,” Seishirou sat down on the far end of the bed, “what I want to talk to you tonight is the matter of your ‘fee’.”

So it was related to what he’d read about in the library? “O-okay.”

Seishirou blinked. The teen didn’t seem that surprised, or as surprised as he thought he would be. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips; so the boy had done his research, huh? Well, he’d find out by judging the boy’s reaction to what he was about to say. “You see, Dream Eaters, like myself, are just a different type of demon. Once you make a deal with a demon, there is a price to pay in the end. And, just like all my other clients, that price must be paid on the full moon. Tonight I want to discuss just what that fee will entail.”

Oh...that explained the full moon portion. “Okay, that seems fair.” And really, it did. Sure, the Dream Eaters already got to eat dreams, but still. It still took some of their time, and there were the cases where they had to put up with other stuff with their client... His only fear was what the price would be, but even then, Seishirou wasn’t cruel....at least not to him...

So he had researched then? Ah, that boy was smart. He liked that. “Good. Now the thing about your price, well, it differs from person to person, though typically, if you don’t fight it, the price isn’t too high.”

Subaru tilted his head. “Why would anyone fight it though? It’s still a fair system... And...d-do you have an idea of what mine would be?”

"Well, you see, some people are afraid of demons like me and are afraid what their price may be. Others just don't like idea of paying a price when they already consider the proceedings 'fair' in the first place." His smile grew at the second question. "I do, but it's traditional for Dream Eaters to keep the price a secret until the time of collecting. We can allude to it, or otherwise warn you that there is one, but that is about it."

Subaru frowned. "Then why did you need to talk to me about it?" He would hope that Seishirou would have known by now he wasn't foolish enough to try to run from a fair deal....

"Well for one I wanted to warn you. The second reason is that I want to hear what you think your price will be. Also, I may break that tradition tonight to tell you at least what part of your price will be." Yes, he had decided it once he shared that first kiss with Subaru that he wanted the human as his. And he knew just the perfect way to do that.

"O-oh. Okay....u-um....I don't know? Most of the myths either skimmed over it or said that Dream Eaters typically took limbs or something....b-but it's you...so I don't really know....."

“Well, since you don’t have any ideas, I guess I’ll just have to give you a hint. Your fee will have something to do with your vision.” Oh yes, though it wasn’t giving up his sight that would be the boy’s price. Oh no, he had something _very particular_ in mind, something completely different.

Subaru blinked. It was better than a limb at least? Whatever it was? “Take my eyes?” He wasn’t really sure what use that would be, but he didn’t see the point in the limb thing either, and Seishirou had said his eyes were pretty... “Make me blind?”

“No, I would have no use to take your eyes and why would I want to make you blind? Tell you what, you get one more guess, but if it’s not right I won’t tell you until the night I come to collect it.” He doubted Subaru would be able to guess what he had in mind, but still he was interested to see what Subaru’s last guess would be.

“I-I don’t know, same reason at least some myths say Dream Eaters take arms or other limbs? U-um...” What else could you want with eyes?? “I....I don’t know.”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out later then. But now, unless you want to talk more,” Seishirou was sitting beside Subaru now, a smirk on his face, “it’s time to proceed with our usual routine.”

Subaru nodded. He couldn’t think of anything else to really talk about right now so sleep sounded okay.

“Let’s get started then.” This time Seishirou didn’t even touch Subaru’s forehead, instead resting a hand on the teen’s before leaning in so that his lips nearly brushed against Subaru’s left ear. “Sleep peacefully, my dear Subaru. Our time together as demon and client is almost over, but perhaps something different will start on the night of the full moon.”

Subaru would have started at the change in the usual routine but he could already feel himself falling asleep and just caught Seishirou calling him his, his last thought being that he didn’t mind belonging to a demon if it was Seishirou.  
\---  
It was the day of the full moon. Seishirou had been hanging around Subaru’s house all day, though he had yet to actually approach the boy at all, or even enter the house. For the most part he had been standing under the sakura tree just outside the house, the one he had been sitting in before and peering into Subaru’s room from one of the branches. He was waiting for Subaru to walk out and notice him, but thus far that hadn’t happened yet. So he would wait until he did.

Subaru bit his lip. Seishirou hadn’t surprised him yet today, it was odd....could it be because tonight was going to be the full moon? Maybe he’d just go to the park for a while...he didn’t have anything else to do, and Seishirou could always just go there with him...he’d arrived at the library...

Seishirou watched as Subaru exited his house. He still didn’t seem to notice him. Now that was annoying; why wasn’t his Subaru noticing him? He wasn’t even concealing his presence at all. A frown turned down the edges of his lips; that was going to have to change soon. “Subaru, where are you heading off to?”

Subaru yelped, nearly falling backwards. “A-ah. I was going to go to the park since I didn’t have anything else to do today Seishirou-san. I-I assumed you would show up at some point and all...” Wait, Seishirou left off the -kun he normally attached...odd....hadn’t he done the same last night though?

“Ah, well I was here all day waiting for you. I almost thought that you were ignoring me.” Seishirou walked over to the boy and picked him up, “I wasn’t even hiding this time.”

Subaru blushed as he was picked up. “O-oh....I-I’m sorry Seishirou-san, I-I guess I’m distracted or something today....”

“Distracted? Why what could possibly be distracting you?” Well, whatever it was, it better not be distracting him now. “Here, why don’t you tell me while I carry you to the park?”

“I-I don’t know what it is really....I....maybe it’s because it’s the full moon tonight. S-sorry Seishirou-san.” He really didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed the demon until he surprised him. Whatever the price that he had to pay tonight was, it wasn’t bothering him that much if at all, so why?

"Oh? Well if it's the price you're worried about then don't. I'm not like all those other Dream Eaters you've read about." Really now, the boy must realize that by now.

Subaru shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I know you aren’t.... I really don’t know what it is.”

Seishirou kept walking, "Well whatever it is, don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Subaru nodded. “Okay.” It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to trust a demon so much, but it was Seishirou, and somehow that seemed to make all the difference to Subaru.

They arrived at the park to see that it wasn't very crowded, something Seishirou appreciated. He didn't have the patience to deal with many humans today. "You know I'm surprised you trust me so much Subaru. I mean I am a demon after all."

“I-I know you are....and...I think it’s just because it’s you Seishirou-san...if it was any other demon, I don’t think I could trust them...or maybe it’s because I didn’t meet you as a demon....but it’s Seishirou-san so of course I trust you. You haven’t done anything to harm me, worst you’ve done is embarrass me when we were at the library....a-and that was partially my fault. But um...I-I do have a question...y-you dropped the -kun, a-and did last night as well.” It didn’t bother him exactly, but he was curious about it at least...

"Oh? If you want I can add it back. Although," he paused in his walking to look down his young client, "I hope you realize that you belong to me. That's the main reason I dropped the -kun, my Subaru."

Subaru’s cheeks turned red. “I-I didn’t mind, I-I was just curious about the reason is all. A-and I-I’m fine with that…” He wouldn’t want it any other way. Hokuto was gone and he knew that wouldn’t change, but even if she was still alive, she’d eventually find someone to be happy with. Regardless of whatever the price he had to pay tonight was, he was happy with Seishirou, so he was fine with belonging to him.

"That's good." At least the boy understood and he even seemed...content with that thought. This boy was truly strange.  
\---  
They had ended up sitting on a bench together for a little while until Seishirou had had to leave to go take care of some other clients, Subaru choosing to stay at the park for another hour before heading back. He was now sitting on his bed waiting for Seishirou to return, glancing up at the full moon curiously. What _would_ his price end up being? And...if he was Seishirou’s, would that mean the other would just check up on him time to time but be mostly too busy for anything else or would Seishirou stay with him somehow? The first option seemed unlikely....but so did the second. He guessed he would just have to wait to find out then?

"So, it's finally time, are you ready?"

Subaru jumped a little. Did the demon always have to surprise him? Despite that though, he gave a small nod. “Y-yes.” And he was, or hoped he was anyway.

"Good. Now that the full moon has risen, my job here is done. So now, the fee," Seishirou was behind Subaru now, his hand under the teen's chin as to make him look up into his smoldering amber gaze, "those pretty eyes of yours, I want them to only focus on me." One hand hovered over Subaru's forehead. "So, all the color you perceive? It'll be mine, and the only color you'll be able to see is the color in my eyes."

Subaru’s breath hitched as he was made to focus on pure amber. This was the only color he’d see after tonight? ...Was that really that bad? “I.....o-okay.” He couldn’t do anything else except agree...even if he’d wanted to; if he did he’d just make the price worse somehow.

"No fight huh? Good." He started to draw out something now; it almost appeared liquid and was gooey in texture. It was a mixture of colors, close to a rainbow but much more extensive, the only color excluded being amber. It coated his fingers like blood, and, as he drew out more and more of this substance, he could see the color draining from Subaru's eyes, though it was only from his perspective as a demon that he could see it. Physically those eyes were still the same stunning green that they always were. "Mm, I never get tired of it, the taste of color." He let go of Subaru's chin now, licking one color-coated finger. "I never told you this, but I'm a Monochrome Dream Eater; I specialize in taking the color from someone's world, metaphorically or literally. And the taste of color? There is nothing better than it."

Subaru winced a little as he leaned back against Seishirou, his vision swimming a little as he adjusted to the new monochrome of his world. Even though Seishirou had released his chin, he continued looking up, needing to continue focusing on the amber. “Ah.” He wondered if Seishirou hadn’t been a Monochrome Dream Eater if it would have actually hurt when his vision was taking as opposed to it being more of an aftereffect.

"Now you completely belong to me." A smirk, "You won't be distracted any longer. I didn't just take the color from your world and only leave the color of my eyes, after all, for now you'll be compelled to focus on my eyes and my eyes alone."

Subaru merely nodded. “Th-that’s fine.” And it was. As long as Seishirou didn’t leave him alone for long spans of time, he’d be fine. But if he did that....Subaru feared he just might go insane.

"Hm, are you sure you're fine with that? Now that you belong to me, you'll need to come along with me on jobs. Unless," Seishirou's arms snaked their way around Subaru's waist. "you don't mind me eating your dreams for as long as you live, no matter what sort of dream you were about to have." Only the dreams were necessary to sustain him, no matter how much he loved eating the 'color' that he collected for most of his fees.

“I-I don’t care which. Just...please...d-don’t leave me alone f-for any long time. Please...” If that meant going with him, all the better, if Seishirou just ate his dreams for the rest of his life, he was fine as long as he got to see the other.

"I won't." He leaned down and lightly kissed Subaru's lips. "After all, you're mine, so you're not allowed to leave my sight."

Subaru smiled, shifting in Seishirou’s hold until he could face the other, still entirely focused on him. “I’m glad.” He leaned up, giving the demon a light kiss in return, blushing. He still couldn’t initiate a kiss without blushing, but Seishirou was worth it, and the demon was the only one to see his blush right now anyways.

"You're glad?" Subaru was such an interesting human, but it was just another reason why he liked him versus finding him annoying like any other human he has ever encountered.

He nodded. “Of course I am. How could I not be?”

"You know, you're such an...odd human. But I like that about you." Another kiss and a slight smirk.

Subaru blinked doe-eyed at the demon. “I’m not. I...It’s just since Hokuto-chan died, I’ve been all alone....a-and you make me feel like maybe....maybe it’s not all my fault. You made me feel things aside from guilt and fear period....”

"Oh? Who is this Hokuto-chan? And how did she die?" He may have watched the male for a while before he had formally introduced himself, but he only knew that Subaru lived alone, having lost a family member and blaming himself for it. Was this Hokuto that sibling?

Subaru’s lips pulled down into a frown and he looked down, staring at his hands that now appeared a pale gray. “She...Hokuto-chan was my twin....a-and she was shot right through the heart a few months before I met you...th-that’s what my nightmares were always about...”

Seishirou frowned, he had clearly upset the boy in asking those questions, so he used one hand to gently lift Subaru's head from under his chin so that their eyes met and slowly leaned in so that his lips brushed against Subaru's in a comforting manner. Now in retrospect maybe the kiss wasn't the most appropriate way to calm the boy down, but really it was the only thing he could think of. He was a demon; he's never actually tried let alone needed to comfort someone before. He just hoped that this would be enough to soothe the teen in some way.

Subaru gave a slight whimper. It may not have been the most comforting thing, but it oddly enough still helped somehow. If nothing else it helped take his mind off of Hokuto’s death...

"My dear, if you think it's your fault for what happened, it's not. I know it’s not." Another soft kiss, "Besides, I'm here now, so you won't be alone anymore."

“B-but you don’t even know why she was shot...” He wanted to believe it wasn’t his fault, but how could he? He should be the one dead...

"It doesn't matter why she was shot. I know you wouldn't mean for her to get hurt in the first place and aside from that I'm sure she wouldn't want you blaming yourself either."

“...How can I not blame myself though?” He knew Hokuto wouldn’t if it wasn’t his fault....but it was because he was gone...

"Subaru, listen to me. You weren't the one who was holding that gun, you weren't the one who shot her and I'm sure that, if they had been able too, then they would have shot you too and I'm also sure that she didn't regret that you lived, that she was glad that you did. So please, stop blaming yourself." He's never talked to a human this way before, never pleaded or tried to comfort them. Subaru truly was special and it even caused him to feel slightly upset seeing the teen blaming himself like this, despite the fact that he had found no use for emotions and had detached himself from them long ago.

Subaru bit his lip. Could he believe that? “I...I’ll try...”

"Please, just believe me. I hate seeing you this way," he brushed his fingers against Subaru's cheek, "blaming yourself for something that was out of your control; I can't have my Subaru sad now."

“O-okay...I-I believe you Seishirou-san...” And he did, so he would try to stop blaming himself.

A soft kiss before replying. "Good."

Subaru gave a small smile. As long as Seishirou would help him, he’d get past it, somehow.

Seishirou returned the smile and laid down next to Subaru, facing the boy, pulling him down with him and dragging him towards him so that his back was against his body. "I have a few more fees I have to collect, but we can stay here for a little bit. Afterwards you'll be coming with me to collect them."

He blushed as Seishirou pulled him down. “O-okay. Thank you Seishirou-san.” He guessed he was just thanking the demon in general as he couldn’t think of a specific reason....

"Mmm, you're welcome." He nuzzled the boy's neck. Subaru was his and he was glad for it.

Subaru’s cheeks darkened and he let out a small whimper when Seishirou nuzzled his neck, that was a new one.

Seishirou chuckled slightly at Subaru's small whimper but didn't comment about it. Soon, though, after about ten minutes of just laying with each other, Seishirou knew that he had to get up and go collect the rest of his fees. So he sat up, bringing Subaru with him, and stood up with the boy in his arms. "Subaru, we're going to collect the rest of the fees, okay?" The teen was half-asleep in his arms, which was honestly quite cute of him.

Subaru looked up at Seishirou with half-lidded eyes. “Huh? Okay.” If he didn’t have to move from Seishirou’s arms he was okay with anything, he was too comfortable for something to bother him right now.

Seishirou and Subaru ended up going to the last of Seishirou's clients that night, collecting each fee, Subaru more or less having to wait outside for him though Seishirou always returned to him in a matter of minutes. After Seishirou and him returned to Subaru's house and, at least for the most part, Seishirou didn't take on any more clients. He still took on the occasional client, but he made sure that their primary dealings were only at night and he brought Subaru along with him. And they lived contently that way, Seishirou eating Subaru's dreams whenever he needed and Subaru allowing him to do so, only happy that Seishirou was by his side and that he was never going to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Tsuki) This is obviously (if you know Vocaloid) based off of the song Dream Eating Demon by Len Kagamine. Again obviously, there were some changes, but creative liberty? As for Subaru’s vision, it will still maybe bother him from time to time, but for the most part he doesn’t really care, he can still see Seishirou’s eye color, so yeah. And if you are confused on Hokuto’s death- basically Subaru pissed off some guys somehow and they took it out on Hokuto as she pulled what she had in Tokyo Babylon- offer herself. Then cops came before they could also kill Subaru. That may not be entirely what it was, but there’s the gist of it. Please feel free to review/critique~


End file.
